


Sometimes it hits me in waves and I'm drowning

by alexia_fnds



Series: Sometimes it hits me in waves and I'm drowning [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Absence, Anniversary, F/M, Hurt, Loneliness, Strong Female Characters, im sorry?, tessa's POV, tessa's retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: It's February 20th, 2019 and Tessa is celebrating their anniversary, the issue? her partner is nowhere to be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title : waves - ira wolf  
> prompt : latchontoyou - twitter

Tessa woke up with a smile on her face. Today marked the first anniversary of their gold medals in Pyeongchang. She pushed herself up against the headboard of her bed, grabbing her phone as she went and started to scroll through her social media. It was only nine in the morning, but she already had hundreds and hundreds of new notification — not that she had been expecting less from her fans. She knew how passionate and caring they were. She scrolled for a few minutes, liking some Instagram post and tweets before gathering her thoughts to herself post. She wanted to post for herself but also for them. They had been her strength when every thing fell apart back in November. Both Scott and she had chosen to ignore it all but after some time, Tessa had realized that it hadn’t been the right way to handle the situation as Scott kept receiving hates on his social media and she was still getting inappropriate questions.

Letting go of the issue and betrayal she had felt during this night, the night that was supposed to be the peak of their career turned out to be one of her biggest nightmare. She still didn’t know how she went through this week without breaking down at every events, every questions she had been asked about their amazing partnership or even about what was next. The truthful answer to that question was that she hadn’t known then and she still didn’t. Scott and her hadn’t really talked since he left for Tampa two weeks after their induction to the Walk of Fame. It had been texts there and then, some emails for their sponsors or business related questions. Tessa hadn’t seen Scott for the better part of three months and she was missing her best friend because that’s what he was before anything else.

She couldn’t remember her life before him, for God’s sake. How was she supposed to go on without him after twenty-one years? She couldn’t, that was the answer but she didn’t have a choice in that matter. He left her when he had promised her he would not.

Shaking her head to chase the sad thoughts out of her mind, she focused back on her phone that kept vibrating in her hand. She couldn’t help but smile at the string of text messages she was getting from her friends, family, extended family (read: the moirs). She fired responses text to the most important, making a mental note to respond to the rest after she had inhaled her precious first cup of coffee and one of the delicious doughnuts that was waiting for her on her kitchen island. She opened Instagram again and tears sprang to her eyes as soon as her eyes landed on the picture at the top of her feed. He had posted. He had installed the application again, connected himself on it and made a post. The post was simple — a photo of the two, one that even she had never seen, probably taken by Cara after their win with a simple caption of the date from the year before — but the intention behind it made her believe that not every thing was lost between the two. She immediately liked it, taking a capture of her screen. She wanted to remember it, in case he decided to delete the post if the responses were too much for him to handle.

She clicked on the small + icon at the bottom of her screen, clicking on the selection of photo she had chosen to use the week prior. She made sure to make them all matches in color and filters before clicking on the arrow to go to the caption panel. She took a deep breathe and instead of using the caption she had typed the night before when sleep wouldn’t come… She simply typed the infamous ** _X X I_** that everybody knew.She uploaded her photos and let her phone slid from her hands before taking several deep breathe — _in two three four five, out six seven eight nine ten._

She pushed herself out of bed to get ready. She went to her ensuite bathroom to take care of her morning routine and change into the athleisure outfit she had just picked out. She walked down to her kitchen, grabbed a doughnut and turned on her fancy coffee maker before bitting in the treats. Today was about making her happy. She was going to do all the things that brought happiness to her life, starting with coffee.

She grabbed her mug, her sweet and phone and walked to her favorite spot in the house, her reading nook. She sat there and took the time to respond to each and every texts she had gotten since she woke up, making sure to personalize them all. Once her cup of coffee was empty she went down to the kitchen to clean every thing before turning back to her phone and opening her social media applications. She had ignored the constant vibration but it was time to connect a little bit with them. She liked some more post before liking some comments and responding to some that she found funny or inspirational.She interacted with fans for a few minutes or so she thought but when her eyes landed on the time at the top right corner of her phone, her eyes bulged out and she rushed out of the door and into her car, en route to Ilderton where she had booked the ice for the entire afternoon.

She had sent a text to her skating partner earlier in the month to let him know that she would be skating there if he wanted to join her and she remembered the painful sentiments she had felt when all she had gotten was the small _read 4:27 AM._ She had known not to expect an answer but still she had hoped.

Tessa arrived at the rink and was slightly shocked to see the parking lot completely empty, for all she knew she had only reserved ice time, not the entire rink but it looks like she would be alone. She got out of her vehicle and grabbed her skates bag before walking in the rink to find a small post-it on the door right above the handle.

 

_Hi Tessa,_  
I know you only booked some ice time but Joe, Carol and I decided  
to close the rink entirely to give you some privacy and time.

_Remember that you are always welcome in our home.  
Much love, Alma._

 

 

She pulled on the sticky note and put it in her pocket before walking in the rink and turning the lights on. She knew that rink as much as her own house probably. Scott and herself had skated thousands of time on this ice, spent hours after hours during their far in between breaks to get the best results possible. She smiled and leaned on the board, taking a deep breathe in — not even attempting to hide the smile that grew on her face. The rink had been her home for over twenty years and she wasn’t ready to let it go.

She sat on the bench Scott and her used to sit on to lace their skates and she did just that before standing and opening the door on the board before taking that first step on the ice — the most meaningful one. The one that had started it all when she had begged her mother to take her skating a few weeks before she had that field trip to the rink with her school and she didn’t want to be laughed at. She had never thought that she would fall in love with the sensation of the ice under her skates, the wind on her face and in her hair. She never thought that she was about to meet her best friend, her partner, her person. She never thought she would end up having two surgeries for this sport and what it was giving her. She never thought she would go to three Olympic Games and won medals to all of them. She never thought she would feel this empty without all of this in her life. She skated around on the ice, not caring one bit about what her feet were taking her. She was trusting her body to know the limits.

She was trying to keep her emotion in check but the more she skated, she more she was losing hope that he would show up and skating without her partner didn’t make any sense for her. She completed another one of their foot sequences when her phone vibrated in her pocked and out of character, she pulled it out of her pocket and when her eyes landed on the name of the sender, she stopped herself, not breathing, too afraid to open it. She wasn’t strong enough to do this but what else could she do. She wasn’t about to just delete the whole thing entirely. After taking her time, she finally pressed her thumb to the home button to unlock her phone and opened the iMessage app. 

**_Happy gold anniversary, kiddo._ **

The tears she had refused to shed for the past hours finally slid down her cheeks as her knees gave up on her and she found herself sitting on the ice, shaking with the force of the sobs taking over her body.She felt empty. She felt alone and lonely. She felt dumb to think that Scott would care enough about her, about them and their partnership to spend time with her on the most important day of their career. Apparently, she wasn’t part of his life anymore.

The next thing she knew was the feeling of hands grabbing her upper arms as someone slid in front of her, pulling her into a warm body. She pressed her face to the shoulder, breathing in the smell of the only person that could have known she was here - Alma. Tears leaking down faster and faster as her sobs subsisted. “I’m sorry Tessa” She sniffled and shook her head. “I should have known… We haven’t really been in the best terms lately.” She felt her body being pulled up from the ice and slowly, the feminine duo skated to the board. Tessa walked off the ice and immediately collapsed on the bench to unlace her skate, the one she has won gold a year ago with.

Guards on, she put them in her skates bag, and just like that… the most important chapter of her life ended.


	2. Now I don't know who's got my back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music : old friends - jasmine thompson

Picking up her ringing phone, Tessa didn’t think about checking who was calling her. She answered with her usual “Tessa Virtue” before giving the time to whoever was calling to present themselves. The hysterical monologue coming from her sister’s voice told her that something really bad had happened but she hadn’t register a word she was saying. “Wait a sec, I’m driving. Let me pull over and you can tell me all about it.”

She turned left and found herself in a quieter street, she pulled over and turned off the engine before giving her approval to her sister to start over. She listened intently, frowning at the beginning and fuming at the end. She couldn’t believe the stupidity of this man sometimes.

“He did WHAT?!”

She knew that yelling at her sister would never solve anything but she was the closest person, and let’s be honest, the only available for that now.

“Oh my God, Jo. What has he done?! What’s the post like? What does it says?”

Tessa was banging on her steering wheel with her forehead as her sister read the online article that had been posted on the Thank You Canada website, the TTYCT Instagram and Twitter pages. Groaning at the blatant attempt at lying. He wasn’t even being honest. He had probably asked their team to write it. Didn’t even care enough to do it himself. As soon as Jordan finished reading the article, Tessa was positively fuming. Hands shaking, groaning in the speaker of her phone and the beginning of a migraine coming up. Now was not the time for one of those. She tried to calm herself but knew that the only way she would be able to do that would be if she was taking the matter with the principal interested. She called a quick goodbye to her sister not without promising that she wouldn’t do anything stupid and to call her later before she opened her email app and started to type without thinking about her words.

 

 

 

 

> _Scott,_
> 
> _I won’t even try to call or text you because I know you’ll simply ignore those — like you’ve been doing for the past months. I can’t believe you gave your approval to release this statement regarding the tour. I can’t believe you pushed it to go through and decided on all of it by yourself. You did not even ask Cara, or our agent. What were your thinking?_
> 
> _It’s really low, even for you._
> 
> _You pushing me away from your personal life is one thing but erasing me from your professional one is another. We decided to take time apart for your relationship with Jackie to get a better starting point but nothing was ever spoken about our partnership. I can’t believe you did that! For real, Scott what got into you? You disappear for months and all the sudden you decide that co-producing a second show is too much so you bail? AGAIN?!_
> 
> _I’m so very disappointment in you but most of all I'm hurt that you didn't think you could talk to me about it before you took that step for us. It was supposed to be Virtue-Moir, not just Moir._
> 
> _I hope you have a valid reason behind all of this. I’m not expecting anything form you anymore. I’m moving on, but don’t come crawling back to me. We’re done, personally and professionally._
> 
> _There is no VirtueMoir, no Tessa and Scott anymore._
> 
> _I’ll be there to do the interview for CTV for our retirement announcement but don’t expect me to be more than civil with you and whoever you’ll bring with you._
> 
> _\-    Tessa Virtue._

 

 

Tessa furiously wiped her cheeks, refusing to cry any more tears for the man that meant so much to her. She wanted to hate him, it would be so much easier but she had never been able to even be upset with him for more than a few minutes at a times. She had never been taught how to hate the biggest and more important person of her life. She had been taught to communicate, support and love this man since the age of seven, and now at the age of twenty-nine, she didn’t know what to do anymore.

Closing her laptop and pushing it away from her, she grabbed her phone and jumped on Twitter to check the repercussions of his decisions. He had released this and probably flee from earth again, living it to her to deal with the mess he had created. She typed a quick apology, the best she could with only 280 characters before opening Instagram.

She chose one of her favorite photo of the duo, taken by Danielle as they were working on the logistics of the first tour they had produced. They were leaning into one another, looking out on the ice of the arena they had skated at, completely submerged by the immensity of it all. They had been so happy and proud in this moment. Those months had been the most fulfilling ones of her life, even more so than any Olympics she had ever done because it had been theirs from the get-go. It was all Scott and Tessa, Virtue and Moir, nothing more, nothing less. She took a moment to herself to gather her thoughts before letting her heart speak for itself. She didn’t want to think about her words or how she would sound. Scott had only thought about himself by doing this, well she was only going to think about herself with this post.

**I’m sorry.  
** **That’s all I can say at this point. Nothing was supposed to be done like this but a disagreement with the PR team, Scott and I made it into something bigger that we expected and we needed to end it somehow. Scott took the decision to release this statement — once I didn’t have any clue he had our team work on. I was completely blindsided, but I’m still the one dealing with his choices.  
Yes, the tour is cancelled. It’s not a clickbait — I wish it was, but unfortunately, it is not. Scott and I had some difficulties getting around everything, hence why you didn’t see lots of us together lately. We haven’t hung out, not since the WoF.  
I’m not trying to get myself out of it, because I’m probably as responsible as he is for our fall out but I’m not gonna take the bait for his decision to ask our team to release a cancellation statement without doing it personally. You all deserved better.  
Crushing your dreams, hopes and excitement is and always has been the last of my will. I’ve never wanted anything but your happiness and success — just like you’ve done for me.  
I’m sorry again.  
\- T**

 

Uploaded the photo, she sent her phone on the bed next to her with a fury. She wasn’t sad anymore. She was angry. She was done. This man would never mess up with her anymore. She took her laptop and sent an email to her agent, and PR team and told them how she would only be doing the retirement announcement this year and then she would be done with anything virtue-moir related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry again!!


	3. All that I love in a moment is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title : not ready to say goodbye — leah nobel

The plan was supposed to be easy — Go live on television and announce their retirement to their country, and later the world — but one incoming email changed it all.

**_I won’t be able to make it for the interview._ **

They had planned to go on television for an interview with Ben Mulroney on CTV to speak about their career, and ultimately they retirement. That was what they had discussed with their public relation team. This was supposed to be the hardest moment of her life but it should have been the easiest way to go around it. They would have been live and people would have been able to see how devastated she would have been. She didn’t know about him. She couldn’t know about him.

Instead of preparing herself in the studio of CTV with the help of Kelly and whatever makeup artist she would have chosen for that occasion. She was sitting on the hard marble of her sink, facing the mirror and, makeup brush in hand as she carefully applied the latest touch of blush to her cheeks. She turned her attention to her eyes and gasped when she realized how lifeless her eyes were. She immediately took her mascara tube and applied a generous coat on her lashed, forcing a smile on her face to see if it changed anything but for the first time in her life, it was too much for her. She couldn’t lie this time. She would have to go live on her Instagram and act as if it was a deliberate choices of hers to announce it like this — pretending the interaction had been their choices from the get-go instead of a last minute decision because the person that she was supposed to trust the most had ditched her.

Her partner of twenty-two years had ditched her for the second time of her life and this time, she wasn’t going to forgive him that easily if he decided to come back to her. She was doubting his words, his very first promise after they had broke up the first time at the age of eight and ten. He had looked at her one afternoon after practice, waiting for her mom to pick her up. He had grabbed her hand and offered her a small smile before murmuring that he would always come back to her, no matter what was thrown their ways.

She checked her reflection one last time before turning and jumping off her vanity. Grabbing her phone and turning off the Arkells playlist she had been listening to, she walked in her room and decided to do the live there. She would be able to just collapse on her bed and sleep it off. She sat on her bed after she had turned on the light ring she had borrowed from Kelly and moved around until her back was against the headboard of the bed and she appeared to be casual enough but not too much to appear at ease. She checked the email containing what she was supposed to talk about, only keywords but her speech was free.

She took a deep breathe and open her Instagram application and turned on the live option without thinking about. She couldn’t take a risk to second guess her decision to announce this by herself. She knew people would lash out, at her, as Scott, at the both of them but clearly it was time to announce it and break it all and for all. Their fans deserved to know but most importantly, she deserved to be free to do as she pleased without guessing if he would ever come back to her.

“Hey guys!” She forced a smile on her face and looked at the number of viewers kept going up and up. Her heart beat following along. “You probably know that today, Scott and I were supposed to go live on CTV but we had some issue with the planning apparently and we won’t be able to make it, hence why I’m here — doing my first live.” She chuckled at the cover-up her agent had come up with, grimacing as the people watching her started to lash out on Scott and the fact that he had given up on them and on her.

“You’ve all seen it coming but I’m here to tell you all that Scott and I are retiring for competitive skating and probably skating all together.” Saying those words hurt more than anticipated and she was now regretting the presence her mother and sister had offered. She had to do that all by herself and it was a relief and a curse at the same time. “We talked a while back that the Thank You Canada 2.0 Tour would be our last skating related production but with that cancelled as well, I guess it left us with nothing.” She shrugged once more, smiling sheepishly.

“Skating will always be a part of my life, and myself but it’s time to take it back to the enjoyable side of it. You know what I mean, simple scroll around a rink without thinking about technical elements or level or anything like that. I just want to enjoy doing it and find the reasons why I sacrificed so much of my life for.”

“I’m sorry you get to hear it like this, but I thought a live stream would be more real and true than any post I could have written, or any video I could have recorded. I didn’t want to hide the truth from you and the fact that Scott his gone hurt for sure, but I gotta live on and let it go. My life with him as my partner is done and I need to understand that.”

She blinked the tears at repetitive comments were sent such as _where is Scott? Why are you alone doing this? Have you two talked at all since November?_ but the one that really got to her were the one that supported her. _So proud of you Tess! We love you. No matter, you’ll have us. You are so pretty!_

She never thought her fans would take her side and she hadn’t mean for this to happen but apparently the fact that Scott literally left social media had made the choice for them easy enough. She respond to some question about her future project and what she’ll be doing next. She finally let them know that she’ll be finished her MBA before traveling to France for a few months to take it all in. She had made it a point earlier this year to stop lying or hiding behind semi truths. Her most supportive people deserved to get the truth. “I’ll be boarding for France in a few months and I’ll probably leave you guys behind for a little while. I think I need time to get over all of this.” She smiled at the positive responses she get to that and was about to call it off when one comment caught her eyes and she ended up tearing up, looking straight at the camera. She swiped under her eyes. “I don’t know when or if I’ll Scott again. I promised myself I would be honest with you guys, and I didn’t have any news from him except short emails to bail on things. I don’t know much more than you do.” She shrugged before saying goodbye and doing her usual mwah thingy before quitting the live thing. She make sure to turn off her phone right after and collapsed in her pillow, tears on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm sorry.


	4. Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title : DNA — lia marie johnson

Dressed to kill, Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue was ready to take on this day with the confidence and knowledge than nothing would be ruining it for her. She checked her makeup, soft curls and outfit before turning the lock to unlock the door and pulled it open — only to fall on Scott fucking Moir, the man that had disappeared from her life for over two years now. She snorted at his face but didn’t bother stopping for him. She had places to be and frankly, he was the last of her problems now.

“Tess, let me explain.” begged Scott as he followed after her to her car, going as far as grabbing the door, making it impossible for her to close it. She made a dangerous sound between a growl and a hiss. “If I were you, I would let go of that door right this instant. I don’t owe you anything and I don’t want to know what happened to you. I moved on from you, from us, every version of us. That has been the best decision you’ve ever forced on me.” She pulled harder on the metallic door and slammed the door closed.

Huffing, she drove away from her house and to the city where her office and team was awaiting her. She had finally gotten her MBA and started her own business to help women in sports. It had been her own biggest dream and before the mess that had happen with Scott, she had always thought she wasn’t the right person to do that but after getting back to her own two feet by herself she realized that she had it in her. She could be the one helping others. She smiled at the ping coming from her phone, she knew exactly who had texted her. It had happen for the past nine months and she never thought she would be this content with her love life but she was.

She turned off the motor of her car and grabbed her phone to respond to her usual _Good morning my love. Have an amazing day at work, I’ll see you tonight. I love you_ text.

**I love you too, see you tonight.**

She left her car and walked to the elevator to get to the floor of the Virtuous Women company, smiling at the receptionist, and her assistant that came rushing with her cup of coffee. “I already told you that you didn’t need to do that. I can get my own when I get there.” promised Tessa as she entered her office, pushing the door with the plaque stating _CEO - Tessa Virtue._ She had given her everything for this company and she was so proud of it, her team and the change they had already done with it. She sat at her desk, turned on her computer and started to flip through the papers that needed her signature, notes or reviews. Lia had been her first employee and they had become since then great friends. She smiled at the woman, thanking her for her excellent organization before dismissing her with a tilt of her head. She had some calls programmed in a few minutes.

She signed some documents, reviewed the latest contract with one of the woman that would benefit they program when her office phone rang. She clicked on the speakerphone button, taking it with her usual “Virtuous Women, Virtue speaking.” and just like that, Tessa was swept off of her feet for the next hour discussing a new cases. Tessa or her team rarely refused any cases. There was always something that could be done, even if it was just a mention of that person in some articles or their website. It was always useful. She was always useful.

She was just finishing the call when the door was pushed open and Lia entered with a frown on her face. “We got a visitor and I thought I should come tell you in person rather than through the inter-phone. “Your old partner is here. I told him you didn’t want to see him but he is insisting. What do you want me to do?” Tessa sighed and stood up before leaving her office to walk to the waiting area where she knew Scott would be waiting. “I told you to leave me the hell alone. I don’t know what you’re hoping for here but you will not get it. I don’t want you in my life anymore. You lost your chance when you walked out of mine two years ago. Now if you would be so kind to leave this building before I call the cops on you.” She smiled before pivoting on her feet and walking back to her office.

**I’ll pick you up at the airport instead, can we have a night in? You can take me out any other time.**

She knew Hugo, her boyfriend, would be disappointed but he knew her. He knew she wouldn’t bail on their date night out without her reason and he respected her and them. She would tell him as soon as they were alone anyway and he knew that. She tried to distract herself for the next few hours, signing other documents, reviewing some with her legal team and then listening to her marketing team as they talked about a new strategy involving the athletes more. When the clock on her wall showed 4:20, she gathered her computer and most important file that needed her final approval before leaving the office and driving to the airport to pick her boyfriend up. He was a business man who was splitting his time between France and Canada. They had med at one of the conference she had attended back during her MBA and kept meeting up for a few months before she finally asked him out making him blush and splutter how he wanted to do it for so long but had been to awestruck to. She giggled at him and it was the beginning of their story.

She was sitting in the waiting area in a secluded corner because as much she wished she wasn’t Tessa Virtue, most decorated Ice skater in history, she was and fans were still stopping her for a quick chat, a hug or a photo. Most of the time, she didn’t mind it but today she would. She just wanted to be in his arms after her two encounter with Scott. She deserved to be with the man she loved and finally relax after two weeks. Her body was buzzing with nervous energy because Tessa almost never picked him up from the airport due to her fame, so when his flight changed from expected : 5:13 to landed, she stood, unable to stay seated a minute more and waited in front of the doors. When he walked out, pulling his suitcase behind him, she didn’t think before rushing to get to him and throwing her arms around him. “I missed you so much, baby.” She felt him smile in the crook of her neck, the place that one day used to be his. “I miss you too, my love.”

Not the kind of people to waste time, she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his and they walked to her car - huge grin on their faces. “So… how was France?” It was always the first question she asked him when he came back from any business trips of his. She would always ask how was the place he went to and it was how their longest discussion always started. It was so funny to her how that simple sentence composed of only four words could lead to such long conversation. This time, however, she didn’t get the answer she was expecting. She found herself pressed against the door of her car, lips crashing to hers and she stopped herself from moaning out loud at the last second. “I love you.” were the only words she heard before he climbed in the car and she was left alone to walk around the vehicle and climb in the driver seat.

“I’ll tell you all about France and the firm, but I think I wanna know why you decided to come pick me up and cancel last minute on our plans for tonight?” She sighed before her hand reached out for his. “First of all, I’m sorry for doing so…”

“You don’t have to apologize. I know you have your reasons. I’d like to know them, that’s all Tessa.” She smiled because he had never given her any nickname other than the pet names he used for her. She had always been Tessa with him and it was such a powerful thing. She squeezed his hand and started to tell him about the surprise visit of Scott at their house, and then later at her office. She wasn’t scared of her old skating partner. She was pissed that he was coming back like a freaking owner — as if she would have put her life aside for him and just took him back without questions. Well he was in for a ride if he truly thought that was was she had done. She felt Hugo’s anger through their hand hold and she immediately started to soothe him with her touch. “It’s alright. He’s not worth it.”

They stayed silent for the rest of the drive. Tessa focused on the road and Hugo on his anger. He wasn’t jealous, which kind of shocked him because he had watched their old skates and read the rumors but Tessa has always been honest with him and he didn’t have any incline to doubt her or their relationship. When she turned the key in the ignition to turn the car off, that’s when he finally spoke his thoughts.

“I can’t believe that man, Tessa. I don’t get how he first, walked out on you and then expect you to be awaiting his come back two years later. Who does he think he is?” groaned the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with. He got out of the car, grabbed his suitcase and walked to the door still murmuring nonsense about the idiot that let her go. He was clearly not complaining because he was the one with her now, but it was such an unimaginable think to do for him. He couldn’t understand a move like that. Tessa who was following him, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, smiling as he turned his body to face her — arms automatically going around her waist while hers curled around his neck.

“I don’t know but he won’t get me back. You’re all I want, Hugo. He’s my past, you’re my present and future.” She pushed herself on her toes and smiled in the soft kiss she delivered on his lips. Arms tightening around his neck when he deepened it, going as far as pulling her up until her feet were dangling off the floor. She giggled loudly, happily. The weight that had been on her shoulder for the past two weeks finally lifting up and with that, her anxiety about Scott.

 

 

 

 

It was in this moment, that Scott Moir who was sitting in his car on the other side of the street, realized how much he had fucked up. She didn’t wait up for him. She had moved on and from what he had seen today — she was happy. He couldn’t do anything but walk off and try to learn to live with it. He had lost the only person he had ever loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of you wanted to see Scott and Tessa end up together, I couldn't make myself do it - not after writing so much angst. Sorry


End file.
